Learning To Heal
by RomioneLoverForever
Summary: What if Hermione's torture had being a lot worse than we were led to believe? What if it was life changing for not just her but Ron and he was struggling to cope? Mentions of Romione. WARNING: Rated M. Contains mentions of rape please bear in mind before reading.
1. Chapter 1 - Unable to Cope

**Hello everyone a few things before you read this story. Firstly this is rated M FOR A REASON! This story contains mentions of rape if you are uncomfortable with that please don't read it. Secondly in my story Dobby doesn't die as I don't see any need for him to of died and I love him I can't bare to write about it. Lastly, I don't plan to make this story very long four or five chapters at most maybe less. I am not sure why I got this idea but please review. Thank you.**

 **Learning to Heal**

Chapter 1 – Unable to Cope

Ron felt his feet hit the sand and he fell forward from the pressure. He got up quickly looking around seeing an unconscious Hermione lying a few feet in front of him. He ran to her quickly falling on his knees as he picked her up and cradled her like an newborn baby, holding her close.

Harry had gone towards shell cottage and Ron's eldest brother, Bill, along with his wife Fleur came running towards him. Bill took one look at his youngest brother holding Hermione and was immediately upon him. He could tell from one look at Hermione she was in a bad way she was all bloody.

"Ron, we need to get her inside" Bill said. Ron didn't say anything but tried to stand with her only to fall again when his legs gave way.

"Here let me take her in" Bill said

"N...NO, leave her alone! Don't touch her!" he cried holding her closer to keep her safe

"Ron she needs help! It's only me come on" he shouted a bit knowing Hermione needed urgent attention.

Ron gave her him her gently looking like his heart had being ripped out. As Bill ran towards the house Fleur helped him up and led him inside.

* * *

Bill came down and sat down next to Ron who was staring into space looking like all life had drained out of him. He looked in a very bad way and Bill was afraid to ask what happened.

"Ron...what exactly happened?" he asked as Ron came out of his daydream

"We were taken to Malfoy Manor..." he replied. Bill noticed how hoarse his voice was he sounded like he had a bad cold.

"What happened there?"

He didn't reply straight away "They tortured her..."

"How exactly did they do that...was it sexual abuse?" he asked as that was the only logically conclusion he could think of.

Ron felt like he was dying, he was finding breathing difficult. He couldn't help crying into his lap badly as the girl he loved was abused.

Bill touched his back as Ron sobbed loudly and badly. Bill had never seen him like this and this worried him. He knew Ron loved Hermione anyone could tell it was obvious and Bill couldn't imagine what it would be like seeing the love of your life being tortured. All he could do was comfort his wailing brother.

"I...it's my fault..." he choked out between sobs

"Hey the person who did this is sick in the head that's not your fault"

"I ...didn't save her ...I tried I really did...I could hear her screaming but I couldn't get to hear"

"Do you know who it was?" he asked him gently

"Scabior..."

"That pervert"

Ron sniffled calming down

"Right ...let me go tell Fleur ...see if there is anything she can do"

Ron sat there trying to get the memories out of his head


	2. Chapter 2 - No Words

Chapter 2 – No Words

When Fleur said she had done all she could do and they would just have to hope there is no long term damage, Ron went up immediately into the room Hermione was sharing with Luna to find her still asleep. He pulled up a chair and sat beside her taking her hand and rubbing it with his thumb gently.

Fleur had told him she would be fine but Ron was still worried she hadn't woken up yet. He stroked her head gently a few times wanting to show all the love he has even if she didn't know he loved her. He spoke to her.

"I am sorry...I love you so much, I love you" he said as he kissed her face all over to prove it

Ron hadn't slept in hours but he didn't want to sleep as he was scared of what nightmares he will have but he couldn't help falling asleep as he held onto Hermione's hand gently.

 _Screaming. That is the sound that was piercing the walls. Her screaming. His Hermione. He could hear everything in that scream. The pain, the fear. He screamed her name needing to get to her. He didn't care about if he got hurt, he would gladly take her place but he could feel his heart shattering as the screaming got worse._

 _After they had escaped from the basement, Ron was the first to get to Hermione. He nearly collapsed when he saw her with her clothes ripped and her body exposed. He quickly dressed her but her top was too badly ripped to fix, he took his jacket of wrapping it around her. Ron felt the cold hit him immediately but he didn't care about that. He all of a sudden felt pain rip through his body as cruciatus was shouted out by Bellatrix. He had never felt pain like it and wanted to scream but he didn't. He held onto Hermione shielding her from harm, letting the pain go through his body. Again and Again it was cast but he refused to scream. Soon the others came and as they were fighting Ron made a run for it as Dobby apparated with them._

Ron didn't realise he was now screaming because of the nightmare, but Bill and Fleur ran in to calm him. He screamed loud in between sobs before Bill mangered to wake him up. He breathed heavily trying to catch his breath then ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet, he stayed there for a minute but Hermione needed him.

* * *

Hermione woke up a few hours later with Ron by her bedside. He saw her chocolate brown eyes looking at him full of fear as they flicked open she seemed panicked not knowing where she was, Ron squeezed her hand.

"It's ok you are safe this is Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur's home" Ron said as she looked at him

"Ron..." she choked out before falling into his chest crying as she remembered what happened to her, she sobbed into his chest badly. He wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be okay, but he was scared touching her even in a hug would terrify her. He touched her back gently and let his own tears silently fall.


	3. Chapter 3 - In His Arms

**Warning: This chapter contains rape!**

 **Chapter 3 – In His Arms**

 _Bellatrix got up. I thought it was over the torture, I had survived it and it was because of Ron he was screaming for me, it gave me hope. I looked up trying to get up but in too much pain to move and saw Bellatrix speaking to Scabior. He walked over to me smiling._

" _Hello beautiful" he said as he bend down next to me. I didn't say anything, Ron was still screaming and he smiled an evil smile._

" _Aww your boyfriend really wants to help" he said. I didn't correct him because though Ron and I weren't an official couple we more or less were._

 _He then started touching my face. I turned away from his touch hating the feel of his skin on me. He soon started touching my stomach and I fussed trying to get away from him. But my body was still so weak I could barely move. He looked at my fresh scar on my arm._

" _I like myself little mudbloods" he said then I heard a ripping sound as he ripped my top off. That was when I realised his intentions so I began to scream again. Ron must have heard this because he began to scream louder for me._

" _I am just going to take this off sweet" he said then he ripped my bra off. I tried to cover my exposed breasts but he grabbed my wrists tightly._

 _He touched my breasts and stomach for a while and then he lowered his hands to the waistband of my jeans. He unbuttoned them before getting close to my face._

" _You look so innocent I bet you and your boyfriend haven't got to sex yet, well that's ok you can practise on me" he said as he started to slide my jeans down._

" _NO...NO PLEASE...NO NO" I screamed out loudly but it was no use because he pulled my underwear down. He started touching my area harshly and then he shoved a finger in not trying to be gentle at all. I was a virgin so it made it more painful._

 _I felt him enter more fingers each time he did it was more painful than before._

" _You are so tight...let me loosen you up a bit"_

 _I could feel his erection pressed upon me and started to cry more._

" _Aww it won't hurt...much" he said before pulling down his jeans and pants. His erection made me more scared. I had no energy but I screamed and pushed him and fought with all I had. But it was no use._

 _I felt him prying my legs open. I snapped them shut before he could do anything but this angered him._

" _MUDBLOOD BEHAVE" he screamed "Crucio!"_

 _That pain was there again. The pain that felt like I was being burned alive, my bones were shattering. By the time I had calmed down he was already positioning himself. I didn't have time to think before he entered himself into me hard._

 _The pain was the worse pain I had ever felt. It was worse than being hit with cruciatus over and over again. I screamed louder than ever as the pain got worse and worse. I felt like I was on fire._

 _After what felt like hours he got off me, now I couldn't move a muscle I was barely conscious. I could feel blood dripping but I collapsed before I could try to decent myself._

Hermione woke up screaming again. Ron who had never left her side started to shake her calmly.

"Hermione...Hermione its ok it was just a nightmare"

She looked at him. Fear present in her eyes he didn't need to ask what her nightmare was about. He stroked her hair gently and went back to sleeping on the floor next to her. He had refused to move even if sleeping on the floor was his only option.

"Try get some more sleep sweet you didn't get much" he whispered into the darkness.

"Ron...can ...can you stay with me...I want a hug" she said quietly as well. He got up and nodded feeling better now she had given him permission to hug her. He sat on the edge of the bed but she pulled him down to lie next to her as she leaned her head into his chest. He kissed her head as gently as he could.

"I am sorry...I couldn't save you sooner"

"But you did, hearing you screaming for me was the thing that got me through it...or I would have given up"

"I don't know what I would have done had you not survived"

"Don't think about it I am here Ron"

He smiled and they stayed cuddled up all night. They must have fallen asleep because when Ron woke it was daytime. And Hermione hadn't had a nightmare the rest of his night because she felt safe wrapped in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4 - Moving On

**Chapter 4 – Moving On**

Hermione had finally started to recover and was currently sat on the sand outside Shell Cottage watching the waves. She was holding her legs gently resting her head on them taking comfort in the peace and quiet. She heard the door close and turning around she saw Ron, she smiled gently then turned back around.

"Hey, Mione" Ron said using the nickname that she secretly loved him calling her.

"Hey" she said looking at him as he sat down next to her.

"I just came to make sure you are okay" he said with concern in his voice. She smiled at the thought of having him care so much.

"Yes...I am getting there" she said as she looked at him. He put his hand on top of hers and she looked at their joint hands. It was so right. Their hands fitted together perfectly like they were made for each other.

"Hermione...I need to tell you something"

"What is it?" she asked him looking at his face

"After seeing you ...hurt...I knew I had to tell you, I mean I might never get another chance and if I don't I will regret it"

"Tell me what, Ron?"

"I...I lo...no...I am in love with you"

"Y...You do?" she asked in shock

"Yes...I know we have to finish what we started first, we have to fight before we can think about dating but...I needed you to know"

"Oh Ron...I feel the same"

"I know, so after this whole thing is over I will wait for you"

She smiles and kisses his cheek leaning into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Hermione didn't know what the future held or what danger they will be in next. But she knew right in this moment she would be ok as long as he kept her safe in his arms she could get through anything.

 **A/N – And that's it! I know this chapter is short but I just needed to finish up the story. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
